UE Gods
Homepage =Roll of Glorious Divinity= There are many types of Gods whom vary a great deal in power and influence. Incarnae The orgianal Caretakers of Creation, birth by the Primordial's to manage and maintain creation. They rebelled against thier maker's with the aid of the Human's they granted a portion of there power thru the Aura's of Exaltation. As some of the most powerful beings in Creation the Incarnea are effectivly unchallenable and are beyound the scope of the rules system to define. While the Incarnea are "Gods" they are distinct from all other Gods by virtue of their great power. Greatest Gods The most powerful of the Gods. Eeach of these beings is responsible for a major aspect or concept of Creation, often heading up a beuro or division of Heaven's goverment. These beings are powerful enough to serve as the subject of Invocations and to provide Elan to character. They possess very high levels of Gnosis and a great deal of power. These beings are very few in number and technically include the Incarnae. They are not definable by the Anima ruleset in a fashion other than as a source of power or dramatic effects. (dramatic effects like: I win. You die.) Only the most ancient of Solar had any hope of reaching the lowest levels of this type of power. Great Gods These Gods are the most powerful of those which PC's are likily to enounter and have a prayer of defeating. These beings have high levels of Gnosis and are able to grant prayers. (Minor Elan like abilities or temporary bonuses.) They are definable by the standard ruleset at it's highest level. Lesser Gods These are the Gods with which players will have the most contact as they are both the most common and less powerful. They are also often assigned to the Terrestrial Court as well. The title Lesser should not be taken as an indication that these beings are weak. It simply indicates that the God is of low enough power to be accuratly described using the standarad Anima ruleset. Little or Least Gods Each and every item and concept in Creation has its own God. The God of small, unimportant and simple items such as a blade of grass or a sword are the Least or Little Gods. (Not to thier face unless you want to offend them. All Gods save the Incarnea are referred to simply as Gods) These beings are normally bear concious of anything beyound thier domain and have little interaction with the rest of Creation. How ever when the importance or nature of an item improves, such as being enchanted, used by a mighty hero to do great deeds, or such not, the little God grows in power along with it's item. The base presence of an item indicates the power level of its least God. It is possible to empower an item by empowering it's Least God thru prayer and sacrifice. (This is one method of enchantment.) Elementals Elementals are similar to God in that they are beings of pure Essence which monitor and maintain the operation of Creation. They are mainly different in a much lower power level, being spawned from an Elemental source and are innately material beings. They are the third class citizens of Yu-Shan and get all the shit jobs. God Bloods The Gods of Creation can and do breed with pretty much anything. The results of such unions are the God Blooded. Half-God. Half-Whatever. No matter how improbable or flat out impossible it may seem. Regardless of gender or lack there of. God Blooded gain a number of benefits depending on exact parantage and are represented in the Anima system using the same methods as for the Nephilium. (They are in fact the settings Nephilium.) =Divine Power= All Gods have the following powers for free as part of thier nature. The amount of Zeon and specific spells available are dependant on the nature of the God and are defined at its time of creation and rarely change unless the God changes in power level. Gods for the most part are lazy as hell and have a hard time improving themselves thru personnal growth, training, or experience. All Gods Total DP: 200 #Physical Exception 50 DP #Inhumanity 10 DP #Immaterial form 80 DP #Superhuman Characteristics (Physcial & Spiritual) 40 DP #Innate Magic (Spirit Charms relatied to its domain.) Varies #Innate Psychic Abilities (Another way to represent charms.) Varies #Damage Energy 10 DP # +10 Magic Resistance 10 DP Most Gods #Physical form at will. Condition: Costs a large amount of Zeon and last indefinatly. Most Gods possese the Materilize Charm and are able to manifest a physical form with an effort of will and power, but exceptions do exist. 0 DP Category:UE